Fallen from the Sky
by Superfreak234
Summary: When Superman meets a teenage girl who he discovers is his Kryptonian cousin, he takes her in. In return, she becomes Supergirl; his female sidekick. When Clark is sent out on a story with Lois by Perry, the last thing he thought was it would become an adventure along with Cassie, Richard, Jason, and Jimmy. ClarkxLois and JimmyxOC. Taken from Superman and Supergirl
1. A New Person

Superman flew around Metropolis, his bright red cape flapping behind him in the wind. He had finally become a regular thing around town again and he was glad for it. The night was was surpisingly crime-free and he would enjoy every second of it. The skylight reflecting off the still water and the small sounds combining to make one large mesh of noise. Landing on the very top of the Daily Planet, Superman looked around; making sure nothing got under his radar. Something caught the corner of his eye and he narrowed in on it.

An object was streaking through the sky. It was too small to be a jet and was going much faster, heading right towards the fields at the edge of the city.

Jumping off the building, Superman followed it. Somehow when he had gotten closer to it, it began to match his speed so he could never gain.

This continued for a few more minutes before it started to drop down towards the ground. Superman, unrelenting, followed it down. Floating above the cornstalkstalks, he looked around. The only thing that moved was the swaying stalks in the wind.

Frustrated, he prepared to fly away when a voice stopped him. "You really give up easily, don't you?"

A girl stepped into the clearing and smiled at him.

She was ratty looking; blond hair messy with leaves and sticks tangled in, jeans and t-shirt stained with dirt. But the grin on her face was made for someone who was drapped in silk and pearls.

Superman rasied an eyebrow and floated back down to the ground.

The girl walked up to him and stuck out her hand. "Kara Zor-El. Nice to meet you Kal-El."

Superman blink in surprise. She had a Kryptonian name.

"Hello." He shook her hand and just looked at her for a moment before she figeted under his gaze.

"I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here." She said, rubbing her neck awkwardly.

Superman gave a small smile and nodded. "I am."

"Well, I'm your cousin." Kara peeked up at him, then looked back down. "I'm sixteen... I guess."

"Wait a minute." Superman help up his hands. "First of all, how are you sixteen if Krypton distroyed 26 years ago and what do you mean 'you guess?"

"Well, to start, I was 15 when you were born and when you were sent out, I was sent out after you. But on the way here my craft was unstable and I crashed into a meteor. I was incased in ice and frozen until a few days ago when I crashed to Earth. I haven't aged, so I'm still sixteen."

Superman smiled and put an arm around her slight shoulders. "You have no idea how happy I am to know that I have living family."

Kara smiled and hugged him back before her stomach growled loudly in the silence. She blushed slightly and stepped away. "Sorry. You get kinda hungery after 26 years." She said.

"How about I take you to my home here on Earth and you can have all the food you want?"

Her blue eyes widened and she nodded, grinning widest he had ever seen.

"I'd love that."

Flying through the air, Superman led the way to his small, cozy appartment. Kara landed lightly on his porch and looked around. "I like it."

"One moment please. Feel free to make whatever you want in the kitchen." Superman ducked out for a moment, then reappered dressed in a warm grey sweater, a pair of pressed slacks, and thick glasses with his dark hair combed down.

"Woah." Kara said around a mouthfull of blueberry muffin.

Clark smiled. "I can't be Superman 24/7. I have another, normal life."

Kara nodded and wiped the crumbs around her mouth away with her sleve. Clark looked her over once again; this time with the caring, carefull eyes of loving family. She seemed very skinny and tall for her age. Her eyes burned with knowlage that a person could live a thousand years and never know. She yawned and streched out on the couch; falling asleep withen seconds. It was another reminder of how young and fragile she really was. Pulling a spare blanket over her, Clark put his hand over her forehead, feeling the warm heat. At that moment he promised himself that no matter what happened he would take care of her, the way she had first set out to take care of him.

The only thing on his mind was how he was going to explain the sudden apperence of a sixteen year old girl in his life.

* * *

_What did you think?_

_Did you love it? Did you hate it? Review!_


	2. Outfits and Names

_Hi! I'm back. so school's going to be starting soon, and I'm going to be pretty busy, so it might take me a while to update but I promise in the very least I will update once a month though I'll try to be faster than that. Ok, review!_

_And this story will be switching POV's or there just may not be one._

* * *

_Clark's POV_

Waking up early the next morning, I walking into the living room after changing into a work suit where a sleeping Kara was sprawled out on the couch; seconds from falling off. I made homemade pancakes, set them on the table, then went to wake her up. After a few minutes of shaking her with no avail, I sighed and gave her a small push. She shrieked and caught herself in the air a second before she would have hit the floor. Hovering, she turned and glared at me.

"What's the big idea?" She said, getting to her feet.

I shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. "You wouldn't wake up. Pancake?" I held the steaming plate out to her.

Kara narrowed her eyes at me before ripping off a piece and shoving it in her mouth. A second later she smiled. "This is the best thing ever!" She took rest of the pancake and stuffed it in her mouth, puffing out her cheeks.

Grinning, I left the rest of the plate in her hand before going over to my phone and dialing the Chief's private number at the Daily Planet.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Uh, hi Chief. It's Clark." I said, using my special voice.

"Oh, how're you doing Kent?"

"Fine. Um, is it ok if I come in a two hours late? I have a guest that I need to attend to."

I heard the hesitation in Perry's voice. "I don't know Kent. We've been really busy lately."

"Please? I'll make up for it." I begged.

"Fine. Just tell me one thing Kent. Is it a girl?"

I blushed as I got the undertone of the question. "She's my cousin Chief. Nothing."

"Ah, well see you later Kent."

"Bye Chief." I hung up and turned back to Kara who was sitting infront of an empty plate and rubbing her full stomach.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked before letting out a loud burp and blushing.

"You need to change everything."

Kara frowned and stood. "What do you mean I need to change?"

"You need a new name and you're going to need new clothes." I said gesturing to her old outfite.

She crossed her arms and pouted for a minute before smiling.

"What?" Clark asked wairily.

"You have to buy me an entire wardrobe." She said, skipping in a little circle.

Scowling I grabbed my coat before herding her out the door. We didn't have to walk far before reaching a good shop. I sat in a chair as she grabbed armfulls of outfits and gleefully ran into a changing room.

The first outfit was bright, short and not apropriate at all by my standards. I shook my head and she stuck her tonuge out at me before schinging again. The next was flowy, pastel and odd. Another no. Heavy and dark. Nope.

"I hate you." Her voice carried through the curtain seperating us.

"Why?" I asked, amused.

"Just because." She said coming out. A white blouse under a pale blue button-up sweater with a creamy skirt and flats. Her blond hair was up in a ponytail and glasses like mine were on her nose. "Well?"

I smiled and nodded. Kara blew out her breath. "Finally."

I paid of the clothes simiar to what she was wearing and we walked out, carrying the bags. "You know, now that you've gotten some clothes I think we sould move onto the next subject." I said.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What else is there?"

"Your name. It needs to me more human like mine. Clark Kent."

She thought for a moment. "I'm going to keep Kara." She said finally. "Kara Kent. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" She looked at me and I smiled at her.

"Perfect."

* * *

_Ok, next chapter will introduce the other characters when Clark goes to work and Cassie tags along._

_Review!_


	3. Working

_HI, well only two people reviewed soo thank you to you two. I'm hoping for more as I now type and watch Superman returns. God, why does Brandon Routh have to be so hot?_

* * *

_Lois Lane POV_

Working at my desk, I typed furiously on mykeyboard; not bothering to listen to the on-going chitchat of one of the office ladies next to me. Suddenly I noticed she stopped talking and I followed her gaze.

Exiting the elevators were Clark Kent and a young blond girl.

"Excuse me." I murmured to the woman, not waiting for her reply. I swift walked up to meet them at the glass doors.

"Hi Lois." Clark smiled his dorky grin and I smiled back.

"Hello Clark. I take it your weekend was good."

The girl cleared her throat, obviously annoyed at being forgotten.

"Louis, I'd like you to meet my cousin Cassie. Cassie, this is my partner and friend Lois Lane."

I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you."

Cassie pushed her thick glasses up her nose and shook it. "You too." Her voice had the same nerdy, slightly stuttering quality as Clark's, a simiar face structure, and the exact stunning blue eyes.

"This place is so big!" She looked up at the celing and spun around. She stopped and stumbbled, grinning widely.

Innocent and navie like a puppy dog. Yep, just like Clark.

"Well," Clark said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We should be going."

"Bye now!" Cassie called over her shoulder as Clark led her to his desk.

A thought struck me as I watched their retreating backs.

Since Clark was adopted, how did he have his seeming biological cousin?

* * *

_Clark Kent_

I dragged Cassie away Lois, who had a thoughtfull look on her face.

"Too much." I murmured; softer than a human ear could hear.

Cassie glanced at me then away again.

Yanking her arm away from me, she walked ahead of me; only to trip over a breifcase in the middle of the way.

"OW!" Cassie landed flat on her back; her glassed knocked askew.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Jimmy swivled his chair around and held out a hand.

"Fine." Cassie stood and brushed herself off.

Jimmy finally noticed me. "Hey Clark. Who's this?"

"Jimmy, this a relative of mine."

"My name's Cassie." They shook hands and Jimmy grinned at her.

"See you around Cassie."

She nodded before turning away and I inwardly smirked. I tell her it's too much and she does little.

* * *

_I am a huuuuuge shiper of JimmyxCassie. If you're not...deal_

**_I've just gone back through the story and edited it after I was told that I spelt 'Lois' wrong. Sorry, and I've corrected that error._**


End file.
